


The long overdue talk

by dragoneyes



Series: The Prince and The Dragon [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Crack, Dragon!Cas, Fluff, Interspecies Romance, M/M, Romance, prince!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:49:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2620664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragoneyes/pseuds/dragoneyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is trying not to think about the fact that his brother is most likely shagging a dragon, and walking in on him being intimate with another man is, to be honest, sort of a relief.<br/>Except he is kind of suspecting that the man isn't a man at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The long overdue talk

Sam had no idea what to do about his brother.

Specifically, he had no idea what to do about the fact that his brother was apparently having an affair with a thirty-feet-tall winged lizard that, for all he knew, had put a charm spell on him.

Dean insisted that wasn't the case, but how was Sam supposed to trust his words? If he truly was under the influence of magic, wouldn't he say that anyway? There was no way for the younger prince to confirm his brother's claims that the dragon was completely armless.

The only point in the creature's favor was that, so far, nothing suspicious had happened: Dean still acted like his usual self and no questionable ideas like "Since we're now together, we should totally make Castiel part of our family tree and indirectly give him a right to the kingdom in case of my premature death" had come out of him yet.

There was also no real proof that the dragon was actually plotting something, but that didn't make Sam any less wary of his motives: the creature might be bidding his time and wait for everyone involved to grow complacent, before acting on his plans.

It really didn't help for his nerves that his father was starting to notice Dean's frequent absences from the castle and ask about it. So far Sam had managed to avoid giving a direct answer to his queries but he wasn't sure how much longer he would be able to resist John's suspicions: his brother was becoming bolder and less careful with every passing day, as if the dragon's affections were the only thing worth of his focus.

To be honest, it was almost a miracle that it took John almost three months to realize that his eldest son was impossible to find more times than not.

With all this cause for stress converging to make his life impossible, he wasn't surprised that his first reaction upon stepping into Dean's room and finding him balls-deep into an unknown guy's mouth, was to feel relieved that his brother had decided to go back to his own species at the very least.

It made him feel weirdly reassured that there was a definitely-human-shaped head making all kind of filthy sucking noises between Dean's leg, no matter how much a corner of his mind was trying to catch his attention to the fact that he should feel grossed out by the scene before him.

At the moment he was willing to postpone his eventual freak out for a few more instants to bask in the knowledge that one of his problems seemed to have been removed. The fact that the only clothes missing from either men were his brother's pants and that most of his vision was filled by a mop of dark messy hair, was probably helping in making him feel less like he needed to clean his eyes with acid too.

Sam was pretty sure that Dean hadn't noticed his entrance so far – if the way he still kept his eyes scrunched close was anything to go by – but, upon further inspection, the younger prince noticed a pair of blue eyes staring right at him from just above his brother's lap: the unknown man in Dean's room had definitely seen him, but he was also making no move to acknowledge his presence.

In fact he was continuing with his attempts at sucking Dean's brain out of his dick without showing any shame whatsoever.

"Uh..." Sam couldn't help the confused sound that left him at the lack of reaction to being find out in that kind of intimate position. It came out quiet – as it was really not directed at anyone – but apparently it was enough to make his brother's eyes fly open and his head whip around like he fully expected their father to have walked in on him getting his dick sucked off by a random man no-one had ever seen before.

"What the Hell, Sammy?!"

"Uh..." was all the younger prince managed to reply, his gaze shifting lower to notice that the other man _still hadn't let go of his brother's erection and what in God's name was wrong with that guy?!_

He quickly turned his gaze away, suddenly realizing just how awkward that whole situation was – he should have really listened to that part of his mind that insisted he should freak out and get out of the room as quickly as possible, he really should have! – while he tried to ignore his brother's descent into loud and inappropriate cursing.

When Dean's swearing was interrupted by a chocked moan, Sam wondered if his brother still kept a knife in his desk and how much it would hurt for him to gouge his own eyes out of their sockets. His eardrums as well because those were sounds he really didn't need to hear ever again. Ugh.

"Fuck, Cas! Would you _stop_?!"

Oh, Hell no.

Snapping his attention back to the two figures on his brother's bed, the younger prince watched as finally the blue-eyed man pulled off Dean's dick – who at least had enough shame to scramble to cover his gross bits – and absently licked his lips, like his mouth hadn't just been locked to someone else's genitalia.

"Since when can you turn into a human?" Sam asked, sounding even to himself a bit petulant while he glared at the dragon doing filthy, filthy things to his brother, like maybe the currently-not-winged creature should have told him beforehand about that specific power of his.

"I learned," Castiel replied, his tone even as if he thought it was obvious. "I thought it would make things easier for Dean."

It made them too easy, that was for sure! Otherwise there was no explanation to why his brother suddenly deemed it a good idea to get down to things-that-Sam-really-didn't-want-to-think-about in his _unlocked_ room, when he had always been so careful with his other lovers before.

He was about to comment as much when, out of the corner of his eye, he caught Dean's expression at the dragon's words: the lines of his face had gone softer and his lips were quirked up in a shy little grin filled with affection.

"You stupid idiot, I told you I'm fine with your lizard ass," he commented, his attention completely focused on the blue-eyed man still knelt on the bed by his feet.

"I'm aware, but it _is_ more convenient this way," Castiel's own lips turned upward to follow Dean's wide grin at that comment.

"Hey, I'm not complaining, just setting things straight!"

When they went back to staring at each other with single-minded focus, Sam mentally sighed: he had no idea what to make of the scene that had just happened. On one hand, he had never seen Dean like this before and the sight of his brother so relaxed pleased him, on the other, that same fact made him suspicious about the nature of his affections: he still hadn't ruled out completely the possibility that Castiel was keeping his brother under some kind of spell.

Perhaps he should check the library, he might find something about it there...

"You know what?" he stated, his gaze firmly on the dragon to make sure he didn't try anything funny, "I think I'll go and leave you two to being as gross as you like."

Without adding another word, he walked out of the room.

 

******

 

"You don't trust me."

When he had thought about double checking for spells potentially used against his brother, Sam had been serious: as soon as he closed the door to Dean's room behind him, he directed himself towards the library.

Since both the older prince and the dragon went...well, probably back to doing things he really didn't want to think about, he expected to be able to focus on researches without the risk of being found out by either of them.

So, when he heard that gravely voice suddenly speak behind him, his first instinct when he swung around was to raise his fists and get ready for a fight even though he rationally knew that, if the dragon wanted him dead, he would be already.

Castiel was standing at just a couple of feet from him, still clad in his man-shaped body, and wearing on his face a pensive frown. He was studying the prince with his head tilted to one side, blue eyes staring at the youngest Winchester without blinking even once and his gaze so focused that it made him look completely inhuman in spite of his current appearance. There was a weird mixture of curiosity and confusion on his face, and Sam wondered if the other was acting thick on purpose.

"I don't even know you," he replied, "you're a magical creature that my brother seems to suddenly be head over heels for: how am I supposed to trust that you didn't do anything to make him feel like that for you?"

Sam expected some kind of denial at his accusations – that was how normal people usually reacted – but all he received was a squint, as if the dragon couldn't quite understand what he was getting at. The prince had no idea if Castiel was amazing in the arts of deception or if his brain didn't work quite right enough to wrap around that simple concept.

"Why would I ever do that?" the dragon asked in the end, his confusion slowly morphing into bewilderment the more he pondered over that notion inside his head.

There was no defensiveness in his words, just genuine curiosity, and his eyes freely roamed up and down Sam's body as if he were trying to understand the latter's reasonings from another point of view he hadn't taken into consideration before.

It made no sense.

This could very well be Castiel trying to manipulate him into thinking that he was no threat at all, but the prince was not sure that anyone could ever pretend the look of eager inquisitiveness that was being directed at him.

"You're a dragon!" he ended up exclaiming, exasperated by the unexpected way the conversation was going, "you hoard treasures! That's what your kin does! For all I know you're using my brother to get to our riches!"

"Your 'riches' are not that impressive," Castiel replied dismissively, "if I thought it would be worth the effort, I would have taken them long before you were even born."

Which, yes, was fair enough considering that a lot of the Winchester wealth ended up being redistributed by his mother to help their people when they were in difficulty and struggled to survive, and not even their father's protests seemed to have any effect on her insistences that they had more for themselves than they could ever need in a lifetime.

"The most precious thing in your kingdom is Dean," the dragon continued, his gaze turning soft in a way that reminded Sam of his father staring at his mother when he thought no-one was looking, "and I already have him."

"My brother isn't a thing," the prince frowned, his mind deciding to focus on what was plain in sight rather than contemplating the implications of what Castiel had just admitted to.

"He's part of my hoard," was what Sam received as an answer – which, truth be told, was even less reassuring to hear. He would have remarked out loud how ridiculous it was, that Dean was not some valuable object to be owned, but the small quirk upwards of Castiel's lips made him pause.

"There is nothing more precious to me than him," the dragon concluded, his eyes shining with an emotion Sam wasn't really sure how to describe, something between the pride one would feel when showing off their most prized collection, and absolute devotion.

God help him, Dean really did manage to woo a dragon!

Feeling his mouth open in wonder, the prince couldn't help but stare at the creature in front of him. This centuries-old being that was so enraptured with his brother to set aside the pride his kin was so infamous for, to reshape his body in a way that would make it easier for Dean to relate to.

Dragons either ignored humans – finding them unworthy of their attention – or showed outright hostility towards them. And yet here was Castiel, a self-secluded dragon whose only contact with the people of the kingdom was restricted to the times he swept down the sky to kidnap Dean whenever the latter was faced with the possibility of being engaged to the newest young lady their father deemed worthy to be his future queen.

"Were you saving my brother from marriage?" Sam couldn't help but wonder, not realizing at first that the words had left his mouth rather than remaining inside his mind alone.

"He wouldn't ask out loud, but he was grateful for the help."

There was once again a smile bending Castiel's lips and the prince was suddenly hit by the realization that it had never left since the dragon first started to talk about Dean.

"You love him," he quietly accused, his tone filled with awe. The dragon tilted his head and stared back at him without saying a word for several long instants, apparently gathering his thoughts before giving a reply.

"I wouldn't say so," Castiel considered out loud, "dragons don't feel the way humans do: love is not something we dwell on much. Our priority is our hoard and there is nothing that we wouldn't do to protect it," he paused, squinting his eyes as if he were trying the best way to word what he wanted to convey. "Dean is part of my hoard: there is nothing I wouldn't do for his wellbeing."

It was weird and part of that explanation made the prince want to cringe, but knowing the kind of creature that Castiel was, it made sense. If there was something that all dragons shared, it was their obsession towards their hoard: it wasn't difficult to imagine that for them, being a part of it, made you far higher in their regards than any other being they usually dealt with.

As a human it may be difficult for the prince to wrap his mind around that admission, but it also made clear to him that, no matter what, the dragon was on Dean's side – of that he had no doubts.

Sam supposed he could live with that.

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone interested I made a Tumblr blog where I'll be posting all my fanfictions and fanarts, you can find it here: <http://dragon-scribbling-scribbles.tumblr.com/>
> 
> If you're interested in my personal blog instead, it's over here: <http://dragoneyes.tumblr.com/>


End file.
